


Andromeda

by CynicalMistrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel wants a cat, Dean can't say no to Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants a cat and knows just how to get Dean to agree to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif](http://imgur.com/r/aww/SGqGkio)

“We’re not having a cat running around the bunker, Cas.”

“What if half the time it was sleeping in this?” Cas holds up the pie-bed, setting it on the table.

Dean stares at it a moment, reaching to poke it before opening the top. The sight of a tiny black kitten holding a tiny purple bear greets him. He turns a very-not-amused look to Cas. “Really?”

Cas smiles. “Her name is Poobear.”

“No. If we’re having a cat, you are not naming it.”

“Why not? She’s mine.”

“Well if she could speak human, she’d claw your eyes out with that kind of name. She needs a good name, like Shadow or Andromeda.”

Cas raises an eyebrow. “Andromeda?” 

“Yeah. That’s a powerful name. She’s a hunter kitten, she needs it.”

Cas smiles and glances down as Andromeda wakes with a yawn, stretching tiny legs before pressing her paws against her face and going back to sleep. “Well, she already takes after you,” he says, disappearing to the kitchen to set up food and water for their new bunker mate.


End file.
